The Art of Seduction
by brosexual
Summary: The Shepherds teach Chrom a thing or two about romancing. [chrom/m!robin]
1. Attraction

i started playing fe:a and m!robin is sUCH A CUTIE GOD EVERYONE IS CUTE KILL ME

* * *

When Chrom had a problem, it was, naturally, everyone's business.

So when he figured out that how he felt about Robin wasn't really at all what he should have been feeling towards his tactician, he went straight to Frederick.

"Milord," he greeted, standing impossibly straighter.

"I like someone. What do I do?"

The knight looked caught off-guard by the question and would have thought it a joke if not for the desperate tone underlying Chrom's voice.

"Perhaps," he started slowly, "you could bring her some flowers, as a token of your affection."

_F__lowers, _Chrom thought. _Not what I would have expected from frederick the wary. _Despite his doubts, he followed the advice because it was from Frederick and Frederick was usually right.

And so he somehow ended up in front Robin's tent, followed by a trail of flower petals.

"Chrom?"

Chrom glanced at the tactician around an armful of flowers.

"Hey, Robin."

The shorter man looked questioningly at the petals that showered around him. "What's all this for?"

Glancing away, Chrom gave a shy smile although it was hidden by the flowers. "You," he simply said, pushing past him into Robin's tent and dropping his precious cargo on top of the small desk in the middle of the tent.

Robin chuckled. "What kind of joke is this?"

"No joke. I just...thought you could do with some color. Your tent is so awfully drab, you know." A pale eyebrow rose at the explanation but he didn't question further. Sometimes Chrom was just weird.

**...**

Chrom was still sneezing flower petals and smelling of roses when he came across Lon'qu the next day.

_Might as well try my luck._

"Strength is what's important. They will understand this, and be greatly humbled if you present them with a worthy weapon," he rumbled when Chrom asked what he should do.

He really, really doubted Robin would be very impressed with a weapon, but Lon'qu was smart so maybe it would work.

Venturing to the storage tent, Chrom spent the better part of the next two hours going through all the tomes and swords they had until, exhausted and bleeding from numerous cuts on his hands, he sat back and sighed.

"I bet Robin doesn't even need a new weapon," he muttered to himself, reaching out with his foot and kicking a box. It fell over and a crooked sword toppled out.

Curious, Chrom stood and made his way over to it.

It certainly _looked_ like a worthy weapon. And Chrom knew that while Robin had his magic tomes and a silver sword, he didn't have _this_ sword.

Glancing around nervously (even though he was the commander and had all rights over all the weapons anyway), he snatched it up and made his way over to a local forge where he enhanced the blade to its full potential.

With the weapon hefted over his shoulder, he made his way back to camp, back to Robin's tent.

"Robin," he called, pushing his way through the tent flap. "I'm coming in."

Robin sat studying a tome at his desk, the flowers from earlier scattered over it and across the little room. A single red rose lay on the small bedside table, next to a candle and a book. Chrom ignored the warm feeling the sight gave him and turned his full attention to Robin. The tactician's dark eyes were trained on the blade Chrom held.

"That's a levin sword," he said with a hushed air, voice filled with awe. "Where did you-how did you get that?"

"You like it?"

Robin blinked and shook himself out of his stupor. "It's an incredibly rare-and powerful- weapon. You're lucky to have one!"

"No," Chrom began cheerfully, "you are. It's yours, now."

"Chrom! I couldn't possibly accept such a-"

"Yeah, well, you're going to. It's a gift, Robin, I want you to have it." The man stared at him until Chrom was worried he broke. "Please tell me you know what a gift is."

That thankfully seemed to push Robin into action because he turned a dark look on Chrom and scowled. "Indeed I do. But I don't understand why. Is there some special occasion today that I forgot about?"

"No, no. It's just-" Chrom struggled trying to come up with a reason that didn't blatantly announce his undying attraction to the man. "It's just a...a thank you gift. You really do make an excellent tactician. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Dead in a ditch, I presume." Robin smiled softly and took the sword by its hilt when Chrom held it out to him. He lifted it to his eyes carefully, examining the blade and the magic-infused gemstone in the hilt in amazement. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Robin glanced up at him with that same little smile, eyes warm with appreciation and maybe something else if Chrom wanted to get his hopes up. He reached up and placed his hand against Chrom's shoulder, thumb brushing against his neck. "No, really. Thank you, Chrom. This means a lot to me."

Chrom left Robin's tent later, cheeks hurting from the smile plastered on his face.

**...**

He was a little less desperate and a little more hopeful when Nowi pranced up to him, grinning from ear to ear and giggling. "Find her something shiny!"

"Beg pardon?"

"The girl you like!" Nowi pouted and looked very much as if that should have been obvious. "Find her something real pretty and shiny. She'll love it!"

"Oh, er, right. I'll start looking."

The manakete rolled her eyes and her smile came back full-force. "No, silly, you won't find anything good by yourself. I'll help you find something, c'mon!"

"Wait, I-"

She grabbed Chrom's wrist and dragged him out of the camp and into the nearby town, despite his (very, very) many protests.

"Look, look at these!" Pulling him closer to the stall she was examining, Chrom saw that all it was was a little booth with sparkly trinkets and gemstones. "Well?"

Chrom sighed and indulged her, scanning the objects.

"I don't think-" A faint beam of sunlight trickled through a hole in the stall's overhang, falling on a small jewel that reflected the light in a rainbow of colors.

Nowi followed his gaze and turned to the merchant with a cheerful smile. "He'll take that one."

After she payed for the little rock, they made it back to the camp. Nowi fished a length of black cord out of her pocket and held out her hand to Chrom. "Gimme." Unsure of what else to do, he handed her the jewel and watched as she precariously wrapped the cord around it. "There. Now she can wear it like a necklace. You're welcome."

"Er, thanks?"

"Promise you'll tell me how much she likes it!"

Chrom just nodded and turned to go find his tactician.

He ran into robin, literally, near his own tent. The blonde groaned and rubbed his head where Chrom had accidentally smacked with his own. "Sorry about that," Chrom muttered, eyes watering. "I was looking for you, but I didn't think I'd find you like that."

"You can always find me if you use your head." They both snickered. "Did you need me for something?"

"No, not exactly. Uh, I have something for you."

"Not another sword, I hope."

"Not quite." Chrom rolled his eyes. Without explaining, he took stepped closer to Robin and reached up to pull the tied cord over his head. The jewel at the end nestled snugly at the dip between his collar bones.

"What is this?" Robin touched the jewel with a fingertip in wonder.

"A gift." Dark eyes stared at him, unimpressed. "Okay, okay, it's...well, it's pretty. I thought you would like it."

Robin hummed in thought, rolling the stone between his finger and thumb. "I'm not one for aesthetic value."

Chrom's face fell as he muttered, "Oh. Right."

"But," the blonde added, "I do like it."

"You do?"

"I truly do."

The smile that stretched across his face mirrored the one Robin wore.

**...**

Tharja stalked up to him after Chrom fell the last of the Risen horde that ambushed their camp.

"I find hexes work excellently if someone needs a little...extra incentive," she said with a dark grin. Wondering how she even knew about his romantic pursuits, Chrom shuddered and left as quick as humanely possible, ruling out ever asking her for advice.

Later, it crossed his mind that she probably wouldn't have been so supportive if she knew exactly who it was he liked.

**...**

_Everyone likes candy,_ Chrom thought when he spotted Gaius hanging around the makeshift mess hall. _Maybe he has an extra lollipop I can borrow. _(Or pry from his cold dead fingers, came the more logical part of Chrom's mind.)

"Yeah, get 'em something sweet," the thief suggested through a mouthful of lollipop. "Y'know, like some bonbons or a cinnamon bun. Speaking of cinnamon buns..."

Chrom stared helplessly as Gaius wondered off in search of the sweet pastry.

"Wait, Gaius!"

Chrom was convinced that the Shepherds had no idea whatsoever about romance and maybe he should stop taking their advice, and maybe he should start following his own.

**...**

The sky was dark by the time Chrom made it to Robin's tent, but a pale glow flickering from inside told him the tactician was still awake. It didn't surprise him, really.

"Robin?" he called, glancing around to see if any of the other Shepherds were around. A second later, the tent flap was pushed aside to reveal the slighter man.

"Chrom," he greeted, stepping aside to give him room to enter. He didn't seem very surprised that the commander was there. The tent flap closed as Chrom ducked under it. Making a beeline for Robin's cot, where the sheets were still wrinkled and the tactician's dark cloak was laid across it, Chrom stole a glance back at Robin. It was never not shocking how much smaller he seemed when he wasn't wearing it. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. You. Er, I mean, it's just always surprising to see you without your cloak."

"Hmm," was Robin's only response as he peered at the other man. Chrom shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, sinking onto the cot with a sigh. The mattress under him depressed as Robin perched at his side. "Is something wrong?"

_Yes, _Chrom wanted to scream. _Yes, something is very wrong and it's your fault._

"No," he said and winced when Robin gave him the most unimpressed look he'd ever seen. "Alright, yeah, but it's-it's not important."

Robin hummed and narrowed his eyes at him. "It isn't good to keep things in, Chrom. It may harm your abilities in battle." Chrom's shoulders sagged as he groaned, frustration seeping through his expression. "Chrom?" Robin was watching him with one pale eyebrow raised, looking vaguely amused.

Steeling his nerve, the commander stood up abruptly and caught Robin's gaze. "Look," he started, taking a step towards the other. "Just...I like you. Okay?"

Almost absently, Robin reached up with one hand to touch the necklace Chrom gave him. "I like you too. So what's the problem?"

Chrom barely suppressed a groan and very nearly ripped his hair out. "No, I _like _you, Robin. As in, I have feelings for you. Romantic ones," he added as an afterthought as he glared at the ground.

"I know." Robin sounded amused, and then he was making a sound that sounded suspiciously like chuckling, and when Chrom's eyes darted up, he realized it was because Robin _was_ chuckling.

His hand rose to rest defensively on the hilt on Falchion. "Don't laugh at me," he muttered, wondering why the sound made his chest hurt so bad. With more force, he asked, "And what do you mean, _you know_?"

Robin held his hands up in surrender when Chrom touched his blade. "I'm not laughing at you, Chrom." Dark eyes flitted to the side and a gentle smile curved his lips. "It's just, friends don't really give friends the things you've been bringing me, unless there's something else. And really, you can't go anywhere in the barracks without hearing something about you and your valiant efforts to capture one of the Shepherd's affections."

"So you-you knew this whole time?" The commander's voice rose an octave and his eyebrows lowered, highly resembling a kicked puppy. "And you didn't even say anything?"

Robin seemed to consider for a moment, remotely guilty only for making Chrom look so hurt. "It was rather nice, having someone fuss over me like you've been. But then, you always have done that, haven't you...hm."

When the blonde Shepherd took a step towards him, Chrom didn't know whether to feel threatened or elated.

Robin took another step, and another, until he was nearly up against Chrom's chest. Dark eyes, nearly hidden under a pale mess of hair, peered up at him to make up for the inch or two height difference. Frozen, Chrom stared back.

He started when a slim hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him forward into Robin's arms.

"You idiot," he murmured into Chrom's shoulder. "You don't need to bury me in gifts to win me over." Silence held over them for a long minute before Robin added, so softly that Chrom wasn't sure he really said it, "You had me from the start."

Chrom could feel the heat coming off Robin's face against his shoulder. He suspected his own face was just as red.

Without thinking about it first (as he was prone to doing), Chrom grabbed the other's shoulders and pulled him away, just enough to look into his eyes. He hesitated for only a moment before leaning forwards, slowly so Robin would have a chance to object if he wanted.

Chrom hoped he wouldn't. Chrom _really _hoped he wouldn't.

Robin didn't move except for tilting his head up and stretching to meet Chrom's lips. His tactician's mouth was chapped and bitten and his teeth nicked Chrom's lip at one point.

Chrom had never had a more perfect kiss.


	2. Seduction

wasnt supposed to have another part but people keep following so ? ? heres another part aw yeaaa  
now rated m bc theres a severe lack of chrobin smut in the world smh

* * *

Rumors somehow spread about how Chrom had finally stolen the heart of the girl he was trying to impress, and he suddenly found himself with a much bigger problem. The Shepherds, predictably, took the duty upon themselves to help Chrom however they could. In this case, it meant them coming to him with advice on how to charm his girl into his bed.

"Chrom!"

The commander looked up from the book he was reading (courtesy of Robin) and nearly groaned. Inigo stood at the entrance to his tent with a mischievous grin.

"If you've come to give me advice of some sort, I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, but you do. I'm somewhat of a master when it comes to romance, as I'm sure you know."

As far as he _did_ know, the farthest Inigo had gotten from a girl was a slap in the face.

"Er, really, no thanks. I think I'm okay without it."

The brunette ignored him completely, crossing his arms. "Well, the ladies love romantic gestures, right? Take her on a moonlit stroll in the woods, then, as you walk her back to camp, charm her with your suave words and sweep her off her feet, right into your tent. She'll be so impressed that she'll have no choice but to share your bed!"

Chrom stared at the man for a very long time. Inigo didn't seem to notice. He just nodded determinedly with that shit-eating grin before turning on his heel, waggling his fingers, and making what he probably hoped was a dramatic exit.

The commander sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Something needed to be done about this.

...

While he was busy not following Inigo's advice, Ricken popped his head into his tent. Chrom stared him down with narrowed eyes and the mage at least had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"Aren't you a bit young to be involved in this sort of thing?"

The discomfort melted into annoyance as Ricken bristled. "Don't talk down to me! I'm almost as old as the other Shepherds!"

Chrom snorted and shook his head. "Leave, Ricken." The younger boy's face fell so Chrom hesitated. "Okay, alright, enough with the face, what did you want?"

"I can help too, you know! I took Lissa out on a picnic once and-" He cut himself off at the grimace that twisted Chrom's lips at the mention of his sister. "Well, anyway, picnics are really romantic. Um, I'll be going," Ricken squeaked out before turning tail and fleeing.

Chrom watched his tent flap swing shut speculatively before standing and marching out into the camp.

No more than an hour later, he was tugging a complaining Robin towards a grassy hill, a basket of food in hand.

"Chrom, I was reviewing very important battle strategies in the likely case the camp is attacked. Where are you taking me?"

_Hopefully right here on the ground or maybe against a tree,_ came the dirtier side of Chrom's mind and he had to fight back the flush that threatened to crawl across his face.

"We aren't at war anymore, Robin," he said, looking at his tactician with a fond smile. "Besides, you deserve a day off." The blonde grumbled. Chrom rolled his eyes and pulled him along, threading his fingers through Robin's.

The upward slope they were climbing evened out into a large meadow. Sunlight filtered through the trees they still stood under and reflected off the flowers covering the meadow in a dazzling display of color.

Robin breathed in sharply next to him, taking in the sight with an awed silence.

"Come on," Chrom murmured, leading him forward into the sun. They settled down on the ground in a spot surrounded by a circle of flora and the commander started unpacking the basket he brought. "Remember the flowers I brought you?"

Robin nodded with a smile. "My tent still smells of them; thanks, by the way."

"This is where I got them from." He edged closer to the other and Robin grinned, allowing Chrom to slip an arm around him.

"What are we doing here, Chrom? Really?"

"Having lunch," he answered, leaning forward to press his nose into Robin's neck.

"Oh, really. Lunch."

"I didn't say what _kind _of lunch," he mouthed against soft skin. With a gentle laugh, Robin pulled Chrom's face up and slotted his mouth against the other's. His lips parted easily when Chrom ran his tongue across them and he allowed the muscle to explore his mouth.

It was new to them, the kissing and touching. They'd always been close (closer than they should have been, maybe), they would hug and give friendly pats on the back and it wasn't a big deal; it was just how things were between them. It was only a little different now.

He had Robin on his back in the grass, hovering over him with a smile, shading the body under him with his own.

The basket of food lay unforgotten and neither of them cared.

...

"You know I don't give a damn about who's sleeping in whose bed," Sully said to him before stabbing through a Risen with her lance.

"Thanks," Chrom answered with a roll of his eyes. "I'm really tired of everyone-"

"But hell," she cut him off with a grin. "Couldn't help but join the party."

"Sully, no." He grunted as an enemy axe nicked his shoulder, his own weapon swiftly cutting the Risen down.

"You know, I'm a woman."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I know what we like, unlike most of those clueless men in our ranks. Give her room, yeah? Don't take charge and make her feel like a damn piece of property."

Chrom paused. "That's-that's actually sensible."

"Duh." She snorted. Her horse did too. "What'd you expect, some bullshit malarky about showing off and forcing her to bed? Come on, Chrom, I expected better from you." She took off with a wave before Chrom could respond.

...

"I don't own you."

Robin stared at him with a startled look. "I'm sorry?"

"I mean, you're not a possession. You don't belong to me."

Dark eyes closed and when they opened again, they were warm with understanding. "I may not be your property," he started, putting his hand over Chrom's. "But I am yours."

...

When Virion sauntered over to him in the mess hall, he actually groaned.

"Go away."

"My, my," the sniper smirked. "How rude. I've only come to grace you with my flawless advice to capture your young maiden's heart and soul."

"Not interested, so if you'll be so kind as to leave me to my dinner in peace, I'd appreciate it."

Virion did exactly the opposite, gracefully taking a seat between him and Libra. "Ah, hello, sweet Libra," he greeted, ignoring how the man grimaced before turning his attention back to Chrom. "Dear commander, what you must do is compose a meaningful sonnet to convey your emotions. As quite a renowned poet myself, I could help you come up with one that's in the very least...presentable."

"As he said, I don't think he's interested, Virion," came Libra's voice from beside them. Chrom shot him a grateful look and took his chance to escape when Virion turned to the man with a retort on his tongue.

...

Chrom stared down at the slip of parchment in his hands for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. He bit his lip and nodded, setting off to find his tactician.

He found him, unsurprisingly, reading yet another tome in his tent, sitting cross-legged on his cot.

"Hi, Chrom," he greeted without looking up from his reading. Chrom wandered over to him, taking a seat in front of him on the bed. The blonde looked up at him with a smile.

"Er, I'm...I have something to tell you." Brown eyes watched him expectantly, so Chrom cleared his throat and read from his parchment. "Roses are red, violets are blue, carnations are pink and sometimes white, like your hair. Your eyes are like dead flowers, and your skin like the snow that kills them."

Robin stared at him for a very long time. Chrom squirmed under the intensity of it.

And then Robin snorted, and then he chuckled, and then he was gasping for air through his laughter.

"It-it's not that funny, Robin!"

The tactician looked at him, his laughter paused, before doubling over, his shoulders trembling, and Chrom couldn't help but laugh with him.

...

Lissa came into his tent that night along with an air of knowing.

"If you so much as mention Ricken, something very bad is going to happen."

She glanced away with a sheepish look, twisting her hands together and giggling. "Oh, come on, Chrom. I'm a grown woman."

"You're my little sister."

She glared at him, puffing out her cheeks. "I'm not here to talk about me and Ricken, I'm here to talk about you and Robin." Chrom started, staring at her with wide eyes. She laughed. "You can't seriously think I didn't know."

"I guess I should've expected it. You're too bright for your own good," he sighed in defeat. Of course Lissa would have figured it out. "Well, let's hear it, then."

"Have you tried telling him your feelings?"

Blue eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting that, of all things.

Or maybe he was, he thought. It was Lissa, after all.

"O-of course I have."

"Oh, really," she said with narrowed eyes. "Realllly."

"Well, sort of! He already knows how much he means to me, what else do I need to say?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Uh, that you _love_ him?" Chrom flinched at the 'L' word and it didn't escape her attention. "Oh, stop that. It's so obvious that you do."

Standing up, Chrom steered her out of his tent. "Good night, Lissa," he ground out from gritted teeth.

"Hey," she whined, even after he let the tent flap close. "If you don't tell him, I will!"

"Good _night_."

She giggled and stuck her head back into the tent. "Night, Chrom. And I'm serious, I really will."

She was gone before Chrom could say he knew she would.

He stood there in silence for what must have been an hour before clenching his jaw and sweeping out of the tent with determination. Stalking towards Robin's tent, he sidestepped Vaike, who tried following him until Chrom told him to kindly _piss off_.

When he barged into Robin's tent, the man had his back to him. He was shirtless. And in the process of shimmying out of his pants.

He turned on his heel and stared at Chrom with wide eyes and a crimson face.

"Chrom?" The commander stalked forward, closing in on the him. "C-Chrom?" With no where else to go, Robin faltered back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he stumbled on top of it. He balanced himself on his elbows, looking up at Chrom much like prey would to its predator.

Chrom continued advancing until he was standing between the other's legs, watching him. "Robin," he breathed, reaching forward and placing his hand against Robin's cheek, thumb stroking the skin. The other man laid paralyzed before he relaxed into the touch.

"What do you need?" He murmured, placing his hand over Chrom's.

"You."

And then he was on top of Robin, mouths clashing and teeth clacking and all gentleness from before forgotten.

Chrom tore away first, burying his face in Robin's neck. "Need to tell you," he panted, nibbling at Robin's jaw before pulling up and pressing their foreheads together. Blue eyes stared into brown, dark with affection and arousal. "I love you, Robin, gods but I love you."

Robin sucked in a breath and his pupils dilated even further, his eyes molten. He arched his back to press against Chrom, and his lips said more than words ever could.

Chrom's hand slipped from Robin's face down to his chest, marking the contour of his body as he dragged his nails over the skin. "Yours," Robin whispered in between kisses, "I'm yours."

Chrom smiled against his lips. "And I'm yours." Pushing Robin's body flat against the bed and sitting up, he tugged his cape and shirt off, thanking the gods he had chosen not to wear his armor that day.

His tactician watched him with eyes like a hawk, following his every move. But then he faltered and glanced away. "Are we-"

Chrom froze with his shirt halfway off his chest. "Do-do you want to? It's not too soon, is it?"

Hearing the hesitation in Chrom's voice seemed to reassure him and he relaxed again, smiling. "No, no. I want to."

And just like that, Chrom's tunic was on the ground and he was back on Robin, pressing their bare chests together and shuddering together. Unable to reach his face, Robin latched onto his neck, easily finding his pulse and biting down.

Chrom groaned. Robin hummed and rocked his hips up against the other's, and they both froze from the sensation.

"Gods," Chrom choked out, "Have you done this before?"

"I don't think so," he answered, just as quiet. The words sent a pulse of heat through Chrom and the hunger in the pit of his stomach stretched its gaping jaws. Slowly, his hand slid down Robin's stomach, down his thigh, to the hem of his pants (and they were still down around his knees). He pushed them the rest of the way down and did the same with Robin's smallclothes.

He took a long moment to study his tactician's body; slim muscles and pale skin and a flushed face that he assumed didn't look too different from his own.

Robin smirked and arched his back before tugging at Chrom's pants. "These need to come off, I would think."

Chrom laughed and complied, sliding out them. "It might help." Robin pulled him back down and they were a clash of skin and lips and heat. Robin was pressed against his hip, impossibly hot; Chrom could say the same for himself, and they were gasping for breath by the time Chrom's hand found what it was looking for between their legs.

With a sharp intake of breath, he had both of them in his fist and pumped. A soft whine slipped from Robin's mouth and the sound was utterly delectable; Chrom told him as much and the blush that flooded his face was so, so worth it (even when Robin came after him with a Thoron tome for it later).

Chrom pulled away just enough to spit onto his hand and shrugged apologetically at Robin's grimace. They didn't have anything else aside from a vulnerary, and Chrom doubted Robin would let them waste it for something like this.

Bending down to press a kiss against his hip, Chrom's fingers crept to the others arse, giving it a warning squeeze before slipping a finger inside Robin. The tactician winced and Chrom immediately hesitated.

"Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?"

"No, _no_...it's—strange," Robin mumbled, fingers curling at his side.

Reassured, Chrom set to stretching him before kissing Robin's hip again and adding another finger, and then a third. The blonde sucked in a sharp breath and clenched his eyes shut; Chrom noticed and kissed a path up his stomach, the skin under his lips trembling.

Something nudged his chin, reminding him of Robin's withering arousal. He smiled up at the man before taking the tip into his mouth. It twitched, Robin gasped, and Chrom decided it was an accomplishment. Fingers threaded into his hair, tight and quivering, and Chrom let them guide him further down the shaft until his nose was pressed against Robin's skin.

Gripping his waist with his free hand, Chrom bobbed his head and bit back a grin when it coaxed a soft groan out of Robin. He pulled away with a wet pop after a moment, staring up into clouded dark eyes. Robin pulled him up into a harsh kiss and he could probably taste himself on Chrom's tongue and neither cared because it was _perfect_.

"I'm—I'm going to," Chrom breathed, and Robin nodded in understanding. The commander pulled away and hitched Robin's legs up, aligning himself before pushing in and if he were any less of a man, he would have been finished right then and there.

A pained groan pulled him out of his bliss-induced stupor and he looked down at Robin, hands clenched into fists and biting his lip hard enough that it split the skin. Chrom gingerly pulled his bottom lip away from his teeth and brushed his thumb over the bleeding cut. "Sorry," he murmured, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to-"

"I _know,_" Robin bit out, reaching up to dig his fingers into Chrom's shoulders. "It's okay, it's just..." He trailed off, but Chrom understood. "Just—move."

More than happy to oblige, he moved, gently so as not to hurt his tactician any further. He was ashamed he had to fist the sheets under his hands just to keep from plunging the rest of the way in, but it felt _so good._

"Gods, Robin," he choked out, leaning forward to kiss the other, over and over until neither could breathe properly anymore. "Gods."

Nails scraped at his back, pulling him closer, deeper, and then he was fully sheathed in Robin and they were pressed together from the leg to the neck. Unable to hold back, he withdrew before shoving back in with a groan. Robin took in a shaky breath, body trembling and fingers digging deeper into Chrom's skin. "Gods," he mumbled, breath hitching. "Do—do that again."

Chrom did and Robin groaned, a smooth, velvety sound that Chrom wouldn't mind hearing more.

Robin leaned up to press his lips back against the other's, nipping at Chrom's lip and slipping his tongue in. He hummed, groping blindly with one hand to find Chrom's on the sheets. Robin tugged both below his stomach and together, they wrapped their fingers around his cock and pumped, slicking the shaft with the precome that leaked from the tip.

Their hands moved in harmony with Chrom's thrusts and it didn't take long before Robin tightened around him, body arching off the bed and spurting against their stomachs. The heat pushed Chrom over the edge and he gave one final push before he was finished, deep in Robin' with their foreheads together.

Gasping for breath, he kissed Robin once, twice. They were both smiling.

Chrom pulled out after a moment and Robin grimaced at the feeling. They collapsed back onto the bed together and Chrom knew he was probably crushing half of Robin, but he was too exhausted to move, still basking in the warm glow of the aftermath.

"Chrom," came Robin's soft voice from somewhere beneath him. Chrom hummed. "I love you."

Summoning all his energy, Chrom rose his head to stare at his tactician, eyes wide. They fell half-lidded as he smiled, gentle and warm and loving. "I love you," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around Robin with only one thought on his mind.

_I love you._


End file.
